Cosy
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Connor's not feeling very well.


**Disclaimer: Not mine no copyright intended**

**A/N: Originally written as a birthday fic for a friend on LJ, I've been asked to post it here so it can be favourited - here you go Duchessfaleen! Thanks to everyone who takes the time to comment on my fics, it means a lot.**

* * *

Abby could hear movement in the flat. She rolled over in bed and realised the space next to her was empty – again. She sighed and glanced at the clock on the bedside table; it was just after 3am. This was the fourth night in a row that Connor had woken up feeling unwell and she was starting to worry about him. The medics had warned them that they might suffer a few minor health problems as their bodies readjusted to modern living again, but it didn't stop her being concerned.

She got out of bed and sleepily made her way out of the bedroom and through the lounge towards the kitchen. Connor was leaning against the worktop and clutching his stomach. "Hey." she whispered, standing beside him and softly rubbing the base of his spine with her hand.

"Did I wake you? Sorry." he said.

"It's OK. What's wrong?"

"Stomach cramps. Think I'm going to have to go back to the liquid diet again, I just can't seem to handle anything solid." He looked at her, his eyes lacking their usual sparkle and Abby could see straight away that he was not himself.

"Come here." Abby said, pulling him into her arms. He rested his head on her shoulders and sank into her, allowing himself to be completely engulfed in her embrace. "Did you take anything?"

"Mm." Connor mumbled. "Paracetemol, Diareze, alka seltzer... nothing's working." He sniffed miserably.

"I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow, maybe you've got a bug or something. You can't go on like this; you're thinner than you were when we came back!" Abby squeezed him.

Connor pulled away. "No more doctors, Abby!" he said. "I'm fed up of all the tests. I just want to feel like me again." His eyes welled up and he blinked back the tears forming there. His stomach growled and he clutched at it again as another cramp twisted inside him.

Before the Cretaceous, Abby would have dismissed this as Connor being a bit of a wimp. He would have tried anything for a bit of sympathy if he thought he'd get a hug out of it. He was different now though; he'd suffered a number of injuries out there and he'd learned to put up with pain. "Look, you get yourself back into bed, I have an idea." she said softly, stroking his shoulder.

She watched him walk slowly make his way across the lounge then began rummaging around in the kitchen cupboards. Somewhere amongst all the junk was her hot water bottle. She hadn't used it in ages, so guessed it had been shoved in with all the other bits and pieces that had been packed away during their time away. When she found it, it was like seeing an old friend again. It was slightly battered and had seen better days, but it always served its purpose. She'd snuggled up to when she felt cold and lonely many times, and it had eased those monthly aches and pains that sometimes got too much to handle.

As she went back into the bedroom and saw Connor laid in bed, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming love for him. He looked so vulnerable; his face slightly creased in pain, his sad eyes giving him the appearance of a puppy that no-one wanted, and the big bed seemed to swamp his tired and pale body. He needed her; he always had, but Abby had been afraid to get close until the Cretaceous. "Here, try this." she whispered, sliding into the bed next to him and placing the hot water bottle on his stomach.

"Mm, that's nice!" Connor said. "Cosy." He hugged the hot water bottle closer to his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Yeah." Abby said, pressing herself against his back and sliding her arm around his waist. Her hand rested on his, and she snuggled her head into the space between his neck and shoulder.

"This reminds me of being a kid and staying at my Gran's in the winter. She never had proper heating, so she would make me a hot water bottle and stay with me until I fell asleep."

"Your Gran sounds like she was a lovely person, Connor. You were lucky to have someone love you like that." Abby said. She envied the carefree childhood Connor seemed to have had, and loved to hear his stories.

"She was, and I wish I'd told her how much she meant to me whilst she was still alive." Connor sniffed, and moved his hand so that he could hold Abby's hand.

"She would've known, Connor." Abby said softly. She felt his body relax into hers, and he gave a contented sigh. At least, that's what she thought it was. They both lay in silence; Abby contemplating how this seemed so natural now but had been unthinkable not that long ago. She listened to the comforting sound of Connor's breathing until she realised that the soft sighs she could hear were actually him snoring. She pulled away slightly, and in the dim light of the room she could just make out his face. He looked at peace, but still ever-so-slightly vulnerable and in need of someone to look after him. Leaning over him, she kissed his cheek tenderly, whispered "Goodnight." and curled herself back around him so that she could fall into a contented sleep too.


End file.
